Byakuren Katsuragi: Billie the Kid
by Billie-girl
Summary: Rid series: A story about me Katsuragi Byakuren aka Billie the Kid..... I wonder how I got that for a nik-name, and how a blue car with a funky paint job saved my life on more then one occasion Editedededed
1. Default Chapter

How it all began  
  
Why me? Why am I cursed with bad luck? Why does nothing in my life go right? If you're wondering why I am a bad mood it's quite simple.... It was a simple job, go in, the security would already be taken care of, get the gem and get out. That simple! Boy was that a lie..... Oh I got in no problem, getting out was a hole other story. I was so close to the door when some UGLY with a capitol 'UG' skunk cut me off.  
  
"Hand over the gem human and I might not hurt you," he said.  
  
I felt like I was about to burst out laughing, this thing was actually threatening me! "Listen, Pepe le Pew, there is no way in hell I'm giving this to you! unless YOU offer me MORE money then MY employer and he offered me A LOT! So if you would kindly GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Needless to say, the skunk didn't like my attitude. He started to shoot some kind of lazor thingy at me so I did the smartest thing... RAN!  
  
I must admit I made a mistake, during the panic, I ran away from the exit and went upwards to the roof.... like there's gonna be an exit there. Now I was trapped at the top of the building with my new friend and to make matters worse, more of these weird robot/animal things came: a squirrel, a frog, and a shark. "Alight human, Hand over the gem and I'll forget the Pepe Le Pew thing!" Mr. Skunk said as he and his friends cornered me.  
  
"Oww gee I'm sowie fowr 'urting wittel skunkies feewings," Another stupid move, god I'm stupid! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! Okay, I have a VERY angry skunk, a laughing shark, squirrel and frog, and no where to go except.... down. It's just a three story drop, what the worst that could happen? WHY DO I ASK MYSELF STUPID QUESTIONS!!!!! if I jump I'll either die, or break some major bones and allow these freaks to take my gem. I looked down to my fate and found my Savior.  
  
No it wasn't superman, I don't think he'd want to save a rat like me, A trash bin. You may ask how the &%$ is a five by ten trash bin gonna be my Savior, well if you happen to watch Worst Case Scenarios you'd understand. "Well boy's it's been fun, but I've gotta get going!" I jumped! I can't believe I jumped! I quickly straightened my back and brought my neck into my chest as I braced myself for the landing.  
  
BAM!  
  
My back was kinda numb, and there was something raunchy by my right ear, but I was alive, and able to run. With the robots in shock I had a bit of a head start, it wouldn't last for long so I HAD to find something to help. BINGO! A chick in some red sports car was slowly making her way down the street. She slammed on the brakes as I ran in front of her. "Sorry girl, but I need this more than you," I said as I pulled her out of the passenger street leaving her at the side of the road. She started yelling at me, I couldn't hear her but I knew it wasn't nice, why should it be? I made a U- turn and headed toward the free way. I was free! All I had to do now was get to the Osiris Manor and get my money.  
  
"Hey there beautiful!" I spoke too soon, "What's a fine sports car like you doin' in a place like this?" is this guy hitting on me or my car? "Oh man What a bumper! and that paint job!!! OWWW" THATS when I decided to loose this weirdo.  
  
There is no way he can keep up with me, I'm the fastest girl this side of the of the eastern hemisphere. I started to speed up, so did he. I went faster, he caught up. What is with this freak! "Go bug someone else!"  
  
"Aw I know you don't mean that,"  
  
"Yes I do... You're a distraction to all drivers now go away!" I noticed an exit right ahead and I made a mad swerve for it. Unfortunately the cars breaks weren't the greatest and I started to loose control.  
  
So here I am holing on for my life as this red sports car heads towards a giant brick wall of doom! I think I have the right to say, my life sucks.  
  
several days afterwards  
  
When I woke up, my head felt like it was hit with a ton of bricks... the same kind of feeling you get after watching BAD American Idol auditions. My eyes started to focus and I realized I was in some kids room either that or some old guy who needed to grow up either way I wanted out. It didn't give me the creeps; and I didn't feel threatened... I just knew that once whoever lived here found out I was up he or she would probably call the cops unless they didn't know who I was then I must say I'm disappointed in my reputation.  
  
Any ways on with my story the clothes I had on were the same as when I got in the accident except they were clean, wow these people are so nice I should leave them a thank you card.... nah. I looked at the kids clock, 1:15 most likely am since it was pitch black outside. I looked out the window.... 2 stories up; I've jumped from higher. I opened the window just enough for me to slip through and dangled from the banister, there was a bush right under me that didn't look as though it would hurt so I let go and crashed into the giant shrub. I dusted off the dirt and looked up at my victory. And as a double bonus I still have the gem in my pocket.  
  
I hope Mr Osiris isn't mad for me being late I thought as I power walked away from the sub-urban house. Thats when I saw it. The car.... THE EXACT SAME CAR THAT THE CREEPOID WHO NEARLY KILLED ME WAS DRIVING!!!!! I knew it was his since no one else would want a paint job like THAT! "Oh it's revenge time Billie" I cackled aloud....  
  
yes I talk to myself when no ones around whatcha gonna do about it?  
  
I went over to the drivers side to see if the door was unlocked..... what kind of idiot would leave their car unlocked? this fool did. I immediately went to the wired and started to play around with them until they started. "Oh yea!" I congratulated myself as I moved from park to 2nd gear and drove off towards the freeway again. NOW things were going as planned..... until.....  
  
A red sports car passed us and made a left signal showing she was exiting, my car did the same. I thought it was just some faulty wiring so I switched it off, but it went back on again. Me and the car played the left turn tug- o-war a few more times until we passed the exit and the red car was gone, "Aw you let her get away!!! She was the most beautiful car I have ever seen- " I slammed on the breaks.  
  
"Who the hell said that!" I looked around the car trying to find whoever might be hiding... it was empty...  
  
"Me,"  
  
"WHO'S ME!!!!!!" I squeaked. I didn't want to squeak but I did.... I was terrified there was some kind of ghost or something in the car that wanted to chase sports cars... red sports cars.... did the owner have to put up with this as well? DID SOMEONE EVEN OWN THIS CAR!  
  
"Oh sorry for not introducing myself..." there was a rumbling underneath forcing me over to the passenger seat and to my surprise.... out from the drivers seat came a giant blue and grey robotic head that looked like it had a red monocular. "I'm Side burn the youngest of the autobot brothers, and you are?"  
  
I just stared at him in disbelief, not at the fact that he was a giant robot but at the fact that I have the worst luck when it comes to car. Ever since I started driving I had bad luck; My first car was a Silver Sunfire my brother gave me. As I was testing it out with a simple trip to the corner store it turned into a high speed chase.... my brother failed to tell me he stole the car; after that it just kept going down hill. I thought the near death experience was bad enough but THIS took the cake. "'I' am," I said as bravely as I could to the giant head as my hand searched desperately for the car door behind me, "using public transportation from now on!" I started to step outside but the door shut on me and the car started to drive on its own.  
  
"YOU CAN'T JUST WALK OUT ON A HIGH WAY ARE YOU CRAZY!" Side burn scolded me.  
  
If there is one thing you should know about me its that I don't take directions very well... and I can be pretty who should I put this appropriately.... Rude if someone tries to boss me around, even if its for my own good. "I can if I want NOW STOP THE CAR AND LET ME OUT!"  
  
"Not 'till we get off the highway..... and lucky you, the next exit is about 1 hour away."  
  
"DON'T GET COCKY WITH ME I AM SO NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS!"  
  
"hmmm I think I'll take my time, after all whats the rush?"  
  
"JUST STOP OFF AT THE SHOULDER AND LET ME WALK!"  
  
"I can't do that!"  
  
"YES YOU CAN!"  
  
"No I can't!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"DO IT!" I think I got the car mad at me; the car started to rumble again and it started to transform into a giant robot, a bit bigger than the nasty things I met the other day. I fell out of the passenger seat as it went into the robots chest, fortunately he caught me.  
  
The robot held me up to his face, "I don't know where you get off acting this way considering it was me and the rest of the autobots who saved you life last week and it was ME who thought it would be best if you stayed at the Onishi's so that you wouldn't be freaked out by the Autobot HQ and it was ME who stood guard to make sure you were all right!"  
  
"I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING...... IT'S YOUR FAULT I ALMOST DIED!" I couldn't believe what I said. I can be such a bitch at times.  
  
This robot guy, Side burn was taken aback by what I said, I can't blame him. He was so upset and angry at what I said to him, I pretty much accused him of attempted murder, "That accident would of happened weather I was there or not... in fact if I didn't get to you when I did you would have been dead," his voice was cold and I could sense the fact that that he was controlling his rage.  
  
I felt so embarrassed, I owed him an apology big time, "You're right."  
  
"hugh?" I don't think he was expecting that so soon.  
  
"I'm sorry for the out burst.. and that comment was uncalled for..... I apologize." I lowered my head.  
  
"It's all right, you're just a little freaked out about the fact that you're being held by a handsome fellow such as myself," He started to ease his grip on me and his optics were shining brightly. I couldn't help but laugh at his comment.  
  
"Is that why all the red sports cars run from you?"  
  
"Hey thats getting personal.... besides they're just playing hard to get..." we laughed again. He asked me where I was going, I didn't want to tell him the truth so I said I was dropping off a visiting an old friend who lived in the country. "I'll give you a lift," he threw me up in the air and started to transform. I don't know what happened since I shut my eyes once i was air-born but when I opened them I was in the passenger seat again and Sideburns head was driving again. I was speechless again. "Before we head off can we stop off at Autobot Head Quarters, you can meet Optimus and my brothers; X-Brawn the oldest, he's an SUV and Prowl the middle, he's a police car nowhere near as fast as me," Side burn bragged.  
  
I was all set to meet the rest of the autobots until he mentioned Prowl, "How 'bout I wait outside for you... I-I- I don't think I could handle any more robots at the moment"  
  
"Aw come on they'll love you! trust me!" He said as he started to pick up speed. Several meters ahead of us the road started to lift up revealing and underground tunnel.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT!!!!!!!!" I clenched onto the grip bars on the door for my mental protection.  
  
"Relax it's just the Global Space Bridge," he sounded as though he was laughing at me  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea, how 'bout I just take a train"  
  
"Speaking of which you can meet team bullet train while we're there!"  
  
Team Bullet Train? "There's more autobots!"  
  
"Oh yea there's the Autobot brothers, team Bullet train, the Build team, the Spy changers, and there's more on Cybertron."  
  
"........ WHAT THE &$%# IS CYBERTRON!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Where!" Side burn laughed at me again, "Your question should be WHERE is cybertron. It's are home planet far FAR away."  
  
"I don't believe this," I moaned quietly to myself as i slunk back into the seat.  
  
"You know, You shouldn't swear, it doesn't do you any good."  
  
"eh?"  
  
"Well some people can get away with saying bad words but you don't look they type.... how can I put it so you would understand.... Kind of like if you were to wear socks with sandals."  
  
"Hey don't you go talking about what looks good with me and what doesn't Side burn... when was the last time you looked in the mirror?"  
  
"What's wrong with me? I think I'm pretty hot!"  
  
"Alight you tell yourself that,"  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"  
  
"Oh nothing," I looked out the side window to hide my blushing.  
  
There was a pause from both of us, then Side burn started laughing again. I don't know what he was laughing at but it got me laughing too.... stupid contagious laughter. I was having a great time, I even forgot about the fact that this Prowl guy might know who I am. That ended sooner than I hoped when Side burn asked me a question I did NOT want to answerer, "What do you do for a living?"  
  
How the hell was I supposed to answerer this? Well you see since I ran away from home a few years ago and now I live on the streets stealing cars or train hopping from place to place looking for people who need some dirty work done like stealing, or framing; when I don't have a client I just take the shiniest thing in an expensive store and give it to any pawn shop that will except it. iOh yea that's what I should say, he'll be really impressedi "I do what i can to stay alive," oh that was pretty good, gives me that mysterious past appearance.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"exactly what I said...." Bravo! Bravo! I love the mysterious bad girl slash innocence thing going on.. I should get an award for this.  
  
"We're almost at HQ trust me you'll love it"  
  
Owww man I have a feeling I'm going to regret this big time.......  
  
to be continued.... I could continue it but I'm lazy 


	2. chapter 2

Sideburn and I had just exited the Global Space Bridge and were heading toward what looked to be an underground parking lot. I felt like I was going to be sick... I really REALLY couldn't go to autobot HQ like Sideburn wanted me to. I know he just wanted to show off his new friend and brag about how he saved me when the car I stole, uh borrowed, crashed.... HE DOESN'T EVEN NOW I STOLE THE CAR!!!! And his older brother is a COP!!!!!! "Sideburn please stop, let me off here and you can go back to autobot head quarters... I'll take a cab or a shuttle bus to the country but I can't go with you!" I pleaded as we came closer to the entrance. Thank GOD he stopped.  
  
"What do you mean you can't come to HQ?" He asked as I opened the door and stepped out of the car. I didn't want to tell him it was because I was scared of his brother Prowl, after all a cop is a cop right?  
  
"Ask Prowl, he'll be able to answerer that for you," I shouted back to him as I walked off. I confess I didn't want to leave him, he was the first friend I made in a long, long, LONG, long time.... but I can't risk his brother throwing the book at me, lets face it, over the years I've gotten into a LOT of trouble.  
  
"Hey I don't even have your name!"  
  
"For you Sideburn," I turned around to face the blue sports car, "The names Katsuragi Byakuren." I turned around and started to walk of again. I felt kinda bad about leaving but as I said before I'm not gonna risk my ass just to say hello to some giant Rock'm Sock'm Robots; besides once I drop off the jem to Mr Osiris and I can have an early retirement  
  
I turned a corner and started to head towards the train station. It was about 45 minuets away but I had no money for a cab and I figured I could just play the homeless bum routine until I got enough money for a ticket. I'm not going to say I was finally on the right track because I'ld just end up jinxing it and possible end up running into those animal things again or worse.......  
  
meanwhile...........  
  
Sideburn cheerfully greeted his brothers and Optimus. To his surprise the Onishi's were there as well. "Hey Koji, hey Doctor why are you here so early?"  
  
"It seems their house guest decided to leave in the middle of the night, without a trace Sideburn," X-Brawn informed his youngest brother. "But we don't know what kind state she's in or even if she's fully healed. Heck we don't even know here name!"  
  
"Oh no problem after she snuck out of the Onishi's she decided to take me for a joyride and one thing led to another and well......"  
  
"That must of freaked her out!" Koji said laughing to himself about how she must of looked when she found out the car was really an autobot.  
  
"Actually she took it better then I thought she would, except she mentioned something about never driving a car again." They all laughed except of course Dr Onishi and Prowl.  
  
"Did you happen to get her name Sideburn?" Prowl asked.  
  
"Yea she said her name was Byakuren Katsuragi.... I wanted to bring her here to meet everyone but she freaked out when I mentioned you were a cop." Sideburn said to Prowl  
  
"Maybe she's had some run ins with the law and figured Prowl might try to take her in," Dr Onishi hypothesized. "Why don't you look up her name Tai."  
  
"OK Doctor," the holographic girl floated up to her computer and started to look up all sources of information for Katsuragi Byakuren. "WOW!" even Tai was taken by surprise by the information she found.  
  
"What is it Tai?" asked Sideburn.  
  
"Apparently your friend Byakuren is in A LOT of trouble... yes here we are....." She started to read a police profile of the girl. "Katsuragi Byakuren aka Billie the Kid? wanted in..... OVER 100 countries!!!!!!"  
  
"I didn't know there was that many countries......" Koji said in shock  
  
"On what accounts?" said Prowl who was also in disbelief.  
  
"Let see there's charges of grand theft auto in the tripple digits.. shes robbed some national banks, jewelry stores, museums... a lot of classy places. She probably is hired to do these things, you know like contract working."  
  
"Wait maybe it's someone else," Sideburn was in disbelief. But that soon changed when Tai brought up a resent picture of "Billie the kid" She wasn't tall for an 18 year old, about 5'4; her hair was a light Auburn and held up by bobby pins in the back; Her gray, depressed eyes were hidden under long dark lashes; she was wearing the same tan capries and army style tank top as when Sideburn met her. He was speechless, there is no way that was the same human he was with just a few minutes ago.  
  
"Hey Prowl," Koji finally spoke up, "do you think that the predicons were telling the truth and that she was the human who stole the jem before they did?"  
  
"It would make sense, Sideburn did she mention where she was going to you?"  
  
"She mentioned something about the Osiris manor in the country"  
  
"Oh no," moaned Dr Onishi. "Not Dr Osiris, he's got to be one of the most malevolent men I've ever had to work with."  
  
"You know of this man Dr Onishi?"  
  
"Only too well and if he's back in the black market again..... your friend might as well be as good as dead Sideburn."  
  
"WE HAVE TO HELP HER OPTIMUS!" Sideburn said boldly  
  
"I agree with Sideburn," Prowl second his little brother, "however, once we rescue her we WILL have to bring her to the proper authorities. And in some of the countries she's gotten in trouble still use capital punishment. So when they find out we have her, who know's how they'll react."  
  
'Not if I get to her first,' Sideburn thought to himself.  
  
Okay that was fun, now back to me! I finally got to the train station and these poor suckers actually believed the old 'I was mugged on my way to the station and now I don't have the money to visit my sick great-grandma who doesn't have much time to live' routine..... so, so sad. But it got me a ticket and I wasn't complainin'.  
  
I looked around at the people getting off the train; off to school, work or whatever.... and their nice fancy clothes and nice clean cut hair.... never had to suffer. I made myself feel better and picked a few pockets so I could get something to eat, I was starving!  
  
It was a good thing I did this since the snack stand was right across from the train engine.... Now you're asking why is that good? Well I don't know much about trains but I DO know that they aren't supposed to talk, and this one was, "Midnight Express here, what's up Tai?"  
  
Midnight Express? ohhhh that's an original name! Why can't these robots have normal names like Bob... or Rosco.... or Mark Anthony?  
  
"I'm sending you some information on a girl named Byakuren Katsuragi," a high pitched preppy girl voice said from inside 'Midnight'..... did that sound as weird as I think it did? meh. HEY SHE SAID MY NAME!, "She's a wanted criminal and seems to have gotten in a mess with the Predicons. We need to take her to autobot headquarters."  
  
How did they know about me meeting those Predicons? How did they know I was a criminal? How did they know I was coming here? Stupid Sideburn and his autobot friends, now I got to find a new way to get to Mr Osiris. I sold my ticket to some sucker (After I got some food) and bolted out of there like a hungry kid chasing an ice-cream truck..... you wouldn't believe how fast they can be.  
  
I walked along the side of the street heading north, once I got out of the city I went to the free-way which slowly turned into a two lane straight road and walked along the ditch. Every time a car went by I made sure there was a person driving before I stuck my thumb out...... I'm getting smarter! Unfortunately no one wanted to give me a ride..... jerks.....  
  
It had to be noon because the sun was over-head and hotter then ever so I found a tree near the road and rested in its shade. If I took the train I would have been at the manor hours ago..... of course I would have had the cops with me.... and the autobots.... my life keeps getting better and better I wonder what will happen next? Note to whoever is reading this story I'M BEING SARCASTIC, MY LIFE IS NOT GOING GOOD AND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! But it's too late and now something will come to make this walk even more unbearable then it is in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.....  
  
"You're that Billie the Kid girl Optimus has us on the look-out for aren't you?" HUSTON, WE HAVE LIFE OFF! WOOPDIE DOO! I turned around to see a big blue transport truck.  
  
"What's it to you if I am?" I was not going down with a fight and I wanted to sound as tough as I could against a big robot who could squash me like an ant. I even put my hands on my hips for that extra effect. Ohhhhhhhh  
  
"Nothin' I just want to know why a human like you is so important, I mean your not related to the Onishi's and you don't look like your a scientist." Is he mocking me?  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much!" I don't really like this guy. "What's my business is mine not the autobots and even IF it was I wouldn't tell you!" So stick that in your exhaust pipe and smoke it! I added in my head..... I hope he's not telepathic.  
  
"For a person who's small even for human standards you've got quite the attitude," The truck snapped at me.  
  
"Whatever," I didn't want to get in a fight, so I did the most un-Billie- like thing ever.... "I'm leavin'"  
  
"To that Osiris manor?" How did he know about that..... Sideburn doesn't leave anything out does he? "We got look-out there waiting for you."  
  
"Well then I'll have to be quiet won't I," I was walking away no problem until he started to drive beside me.  
  
"How 'bout I drive beside you and tell everyone where you are?"  
  
"Then I'll go walk in the forest where you can't drive!" I left the roadside and ran into a brush, but not too far so that I could see the road. I hear that truck talkin' to that preppy girl on his radio....  
  
"TAI, this is Ultra Magnus, I've spotted the human she's heading north towards sector 4A on foot."  
  
"Well don't let her get away, theres been decepticon sightings in that area."  
  
"Great, my day just gets better and better," That 'Ultra Magnus' said so quietly I could barely hear, it looks like I've got more in common then I thought.  
  
I stepped out the the brush and met him again, "Listen, they want YOU to follow ME so that I don't get in trouble with the Dece-what-cha-ma-call'ems so how 'bout you take me as far as half a mile from the Manor and you can say you lost me, and when I get my pay cheque I'll pay you back!" I tried to negotiate with him.  
  
"What makes you think I need your money?"  
  
"I wasn't thinking of money," I said in a rather rude mocking voice, "I was thinking along the lines of 'if you ever needed a tune up or if you wanted a paint job, I would pay for it or something."  
  
"Well I don't need you generous offer, besides what makes you think I would bring you to Optimus? I can't stand the guy." This was different. As I stood there with my very simple brain trying to understand Ultra Magnuses...eses mutiny, his door opened. "Hop in Billie, I'll take you till you're a half mile away, no more no less got it?"  
  
Oh thank you so much Ultra Magnus, you are so amazing and generous and I am not worthy of you kindness! That's what I wanted to say or at least along those lines.... UNFORTUNATELY it came out, "That's BILLIE THE KID thank you very much" muh you win some you loose some, beside I think this guy actually liked my attitude....... awwww someone likes me; well I can't really say that I mean Sideburn did like me too.... he just needs a make- over. That flame streak and engine-coming-out-of-the-hood-thing was sooo 1999! 


	3. chapter 3

Show of hands who here has ridden in a talking transport truck with major family issues, and not when you were high? Well I have and let me tell you something, Ultra Magnus and I have alot in common. You see when I found out Ultra Magnus was somewhat of a lone wolf and didn't hang around the rest of the autobots, I felt errrr safer with him. "So how did you get the name Billie the kid?" Magnus asked in his usual snarky tone.  
  
"Because Billy the Kid was an outlaw back in the old west..... in america not Japan; by the time he wa 16 he killed around 10 people."  
  
"So you're a thief AND a murderer?"  
  
"I didn't give me the nick name, in fact I don't know how I got it, but I am NOT a murderer," a thief and a liar BUT I am not a murderer.  
  
"Whatever, so what did you swipe that got the decipticons after you?"  
  
"Oh this?" I took the megenta gem out of my pocket and showed it to the screen where Ultra Magnus's head was on. "I have no clue why they want it... all I know is that Mr Osiris is willing to pay me $5,000,000 for it!" I started to go all dreamy again thinking about the money. "I wouldn't have to steal any more... I could get a house on some remote island and change my name.... and be free" Oh god what a tear gercker, that was so sappy I think I'm going to gag!  
  
"Awwwww how sad, poor you," Stupid Ultra Magnus and his insensetivity! even if it was sappy your not supposed to be a jerk about it!  
  
"Hey what with your name anyways?" He wants to be a smart ass? "Isn't 'Ultra Magnus' Latin for 'Farther Great'? I mean is that the reason you act like you got a pickle up you ass or are you just an insensetive prick?" Stick that in your exaust pipe and smoke it! GOD I love that saying.... and I made it up... I think....  
  
"You know, why don't I just save me some trouble and take you to Optimus! Or better yet, let you walk into the decpticon trap you ungrateful b-"  
  
"OH DON'T BOTHER! I CAN LET MYSELF OUT!!!!!" I snapped before he could finish his sentence, "You're such a typical man, arrogant! egotystical! and inconciderate of anyone besides yourself!"  
  
"WELL THAN YOU'VE GOT TO BE THE MOST FEMININE HUMAN MALE ON THIS CRUMMY PLANET SINCE YOU FIT THAT PROFILE PERFECTLY!"  
  
"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A COMPLAMENT!" and I thought I was going to get along with this guy! I hopped out the the passenger seat and slammed the door shut, I'm pretty sure he didn't like that, which made it even better for me. As I walked along the road Magnus started driving beside me.  
  
"Get back in," He said in his trying to be forceful voice.  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"GET IN! I'm taking you autobot HQ." THIS GUY DOEN'T STOP!  
  
"I'm NOT going with you! You got me a few miles closer and I thank you for that, but I am NOT giving up my last chance of freedom just cause you don't like me." Oh great now he's making me sound like some ditzy high school cheerleader with family problems on one of those stupid after school specials like Happy Days. THAT was a mouthful of bad words! now we shall never speak of that crude sentece again.  
  
Everthing was going fine at the moment.... I was walking in a big puddle of mud, Magnus was yelling at me, and a big black truck was comming our way. Hey you've been listening to me bitch, so you know this should count as good. And then what came next was actually not surprising. The big black truck that was heading our way transformed into a robot.  
  
There was something different about this guy; the symbol wasn't a red robot head, it was purple and he had 'I'm a big meanie' writtin all over him. That, and he grabbed me and griped me in his hands so tight I could barly breathe and said, "Megatron thanks you for bringing the human Ultra Magnus!"  
  
"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE SCOURGE!" Scourge? that's a typicall bad guy name.... can't these people be more origional?  
  
"What are you gonna do? Stop me!" He squeezed me tighter so that I gave out a high pitched squeak, "If you try anything funny, I'll crush this pathetic human 'till she's the size of a pop can!" The really scary thing about that sectence was that he was serious! Poor Ultra Magnus couldn't do a damn thing. He said more but I could barly hear do to the fact that I felt like my ears were going to pop off my head and I just heard something in my arm snap, but it was probably along the lines of  
  
'Muahahaha I am a big mean robot with an unorigional name and I like to kiss my bosses butt. Now I will bring this wonerfully beautiful, intelligent, elegant young woman to my secret hideout so that I can eat her.' Or somewhere along those lines.  
  
Then it was either a blessing or a curse, but out of nowhere came that global-space bridge... thingy. Out of it came a firetruck, an SUV, a police car, and Sideburn. The Firetruck transform and looked like Scourge's double, but less evil. As I mentioned before I was having problems hearing but I knew Scourge wasn't happy. In fact he was down right angry. So angry that he dropped me and started firing at the truck.  
  
My butt was in a great deal of pain, but I've fallen from higher altitudes. I took this time to run deep into the brush, I heard Side burn calling me and some guy with a southern american accent saying he'll get me. So I did what I thought was the smartest thing... I ran faster!  
  
The trees were getting closer together and the forest was getting darker. I tripped several times and I'm pretty sure I sprianed my ankle. The sounds of the fight and the cars had no dissapeared and I was once again on my way to the Osiris Manor. Sure enough there it stood... like a creepy old victorian house in a scary movie. I knocked on the door and waited for an aswere. A raspy voice came on the intercom, "Who's there?"  
  
"Billie the kid," I said in my attidue problam/buisness voice. "I got what you want now give me the money."  
  
"Of course! of course Billie! please step in and I'll have one of my servents bring you to my office." The door opened showing the erie tecnological insides of the Manor.  
  
I hadn't even taken two steps in when I was ambushed by that stupid robot skunk and his friends. I screamed every name in the book, and even made up a few. The frog commented on my colourful vocabulary, so I told him to suck my little white ass..... he didn't like that. WHY DO I ALWAYS SAY THE WORST THINGS AT THE WORST TIMES!!!!!!! Much to my refusal they led me deep into the basement of the Manor. It was a very large basement too. There on an overly exagerated 'I will soon be the supreme ruler of all' throne sat Dr. Osiris. Beside him... another robot who remined me of some kind of bat thing. He had the same mean look as Scourge did but worse.  
  
The Three Stooges threw me to the floor turning my ankle from sprained to broken. Osiris had a huge smile on his face, a kind of creepy smile, he reminded me of the typical weird guy that smells like fish who talks to you on the bus... everyone met up with them. He threw down a small burlap sack which I discovered to be my payment. I didn't have anything to carry it in so I just tied it to my belt.  
  
"Well, I'm surprised you actually got it Billie," Dr. Osiris said in a cocky tone. "My assosiate was quite sure that you would never of survived his men, but you proved him wrong. I don't believe you've met my partner Billie, this is Gigatron."  
  
The robot had a sedistic grin, "Be a good little human and hand over the gem... With it I will create the most powerful weapon in the univerce and concure ALL!!!!" How come the more evil you are, the more stupid you become? Now that I know what the gem is for does he really think I'm going to give it to him?  
  
"No can do bub," I said desperatly trying to keep a straite face and not wet myself. "You see, I was onto this scam the whole time, and so I gave the gem to Optimus... In fact he's on his way here to stop you." I am such a liar. I guess Dr. Osiris knew that.  
  
He got out of his thrown and walked towards me. I held my ground, I was not prepaired to show this man that he can intimidate me..... all right that's a lie too, I was too scared to move. But it's not the point, it's the principal..... or something like that. Anyways back to the story....  
  
As he started to walk towards me he pulled out is hand gun and shot my leg. I fell down in pain, there was a second surging pain going through my shoulder as he shot again. I curled up in a fetal position wimpering in pain as he dug into a cargo capris and took the gem, "You know, you really shouldn't lie.... it doesn't suit a young lady such as yourself." He said mockingly as he aimed the gun at my head. He hesitated, then put the gun down, "No, I won't take away your pain. I'll watch you squirm in pain."  
  
Oh great, if it wasn't for the fact that I was just shot in the leg and shoulder, I'ld be rolling my eyes at this jerk; but I can't becase I'M IN A GREAT DEAL OF PAIN!!!!  
  
WAIT!  
  
I got an idea... "Things can't get any worse?" 3- 2- 1-  
  
"Not so fast Megatron!" Huzza! right on scedual the autobots show up to foil the bad guys plane and save the captive.... I have a feeling they've done this more than once. I looked up at my heros: Sideburn, the fire truck which I guessed was Optimus, and the police car which I figured to be Prowl. My vision was starting to blurr but I could still make out the sillouette of Sideburn transforing and scopping me up in his arms. "Don't worry Byakuren... we're here to help you," he said soothingly, then I blacked out.  
  
Well I would LOVE to tell you more but I don't won't to bore you.... as you can tell I lived and what happened after that whole shabambal would just bore you so I'll just stop now.  
  
What's that? you want me to continue? Awwwwwww people like me ; ) I feel so happy now. All right! I'll continue.... but its gonna cost you five kit kat bars EACH! don't be cheap I need my chocolate... BUT DON'T TELL SIDEBURN!!!!!!! he thinks I'm going to chocoholics annonymous. well just keep this our little sectret!  
  
When I woke up again I was in that kids room... I think his name is Koji, all though this time, he and his dad were watching me. His dad had a pleasent smile... and grey hair. I guess he hasn't heard of Just For Men. "Glad to see you're better. You should rest... you were shot twice." awwww he cares about me  
  
"Believe it or not I've been in worse," I slowly rose from the bed. "Now, no offence... I am totally greatful for your hospitality but I need to get going."  
  
"We were expecting that," Koji said. "Side burn is out side if you want to leave... or you can stay here."  
  
They're offering me a home? These people are either very caring or very nieve. "Tempting... but I thing Im gonna havta turn you down... maybe we can keep in touch." I limped out of the room and went down the stairs. I guess they wern't expecting me to stay since my shoes and my money where laid out for me.  
  
I left the house and right out from was Sideburn. "Nice to see you're all better Byakuren... I guess you're leavin' town... I can give you a lift to where ever you need to go."  
  
I eased myself into the drivers seat and got myself comfortable, "To the air port Side burn.... errrr please and thankyou."  
  
"So where you gonna go to?" he asked as we headed out of the sub-urbs and to the freeway.  
  
"Not sure, but whereever it is, I got enough money to start a new life."  
  
"You're retiring from crime?"  
  
"Yup, moving away and maybe even setteling down."  
  
"Will you come back to Japan?" I guess he was a little dissapointed at the fact that I was leaving.  
  
"Maybe, I'm not making promises... this is probably the weirdest place I have ever been hands down."  
  
"All right I know what you're saying," he chuckled. "My gorgouse looks and awsome moves are too much for you to handle,"  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I choked.  
  
"Well it's obvious that your wardrobe is out of fashion even for a human..." He said slyly.  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LOOKS AS THOUGH YOU JUST CAME FROM TWO DECADES AGO!" I snapped back, jokeing of course.  
  
Our fashion play fight continued on untill we got to Tokyo International Airport. I said goodbye to my friend.... and that was it.  
  
I've been living in a cosey villa in the Dominican Republic for the last 5 years. Lifes been easy and I now go by the name Gennevive Beauchamp; The daughter of a French Aristocrat. Pretty classy if I say so myself.  
  
The people here bought my story without asking questions. It's nice, but after that adventure in Japan, I've been craving something more. Maybe I'll go back, not right now though. I'm gonna just sit here on the beach and enjoy the freedom. Absolutly nothing can go wrong......... 


End file.
